


Still Waiting

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [28]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 28: Cursed Weapon, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Elliot has been waiting for a long time.
Relationships: Elliot/Freedert
Series: DNcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Still Waiting

How long had he been waiting for? It’s been what? A decade or many centuries?

Elliot came back expecting that everything was fine. But Freedert…….She wasn’t there anymore.

He’s more than willing to exchange his own time for hers. Especially since life wouldn’t hold much meaning for him without Freedert. It was for that reason he stabbed himself with his own sword.

And because of that Elliot had been stuck here in this form hoping to meet her once again.

So the moment someone reached out to him, he knew that time was coming.

Soon they will be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more side character drabbles.


End file.
